


One day in spring

by errantknightess



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Affection, Day Off, Dorkiness, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: They leaned over the trampled patch of clover, bumping into each other with their shoulders and knocking their heads together. Lavi’s breath skimmed over Allen’s cheek like the spring wind, soft and hot. The tiny leaves danced before their eyes, doubling, tripling and blending into one.“I’ve got it!” Allen held up his find with a triumphant smile. Lavi was at it in a blink, grabbing at his wrist to pull his hand closer.“Hey, not fair!” he whined in disappointment as the four-leaf clover fell apart in Allen’s fingers. “You just twisted two bits together, that’s cheating!”Allen couldn’t help but laugh at the childish hurt on his face.“You have to help your luck sometimes, Lavi.”





	One day in spring

“This one looks like a rabbit.”

“Which one?”

“There.” Lavi reached out his hand, pointing at the cloud that the wind had just driven before them. “See? Here’s the head with the ears, and that round bit down there is a paw.”

Allen squinted into the glaring blue overhead.

“It looks more like a donkey to me.”

“Come on, it’s a rabbit!” Lavi poked him in the shin with his foot, his bare toes icy on the sun-warmed skin. “A fluffy bunny! What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“Says the guy with an eyepatch,” Allen retaliated with a light prod to Lavi’s hip, earning himself a sharp yelp and a playful swat at his hand. “What about that one? A pear? A bottle?”

“It reminds me of those pressure cups that Gramps uses for therapy sometimes.” Lavi tilted his head, brushing his cheek against Allen’s hair. “Though at this angle, it kinda reminds me of Gramps, too.”

Allen burst out laughing, the sound carrying clear across the empty meadow.

“Oh my god, Lavi,” he managed, pressing his face to Lavi’s shoulder as he shook with poorly contained giggles. “You’re lucky he’s not around to hear that.”

“I know.” Lavi’s smile was just a ghost of a touch over Allen’s forehead, and it only grew wider when Allen looked up at him again, eyes shining with tears of laughter. “Man, I’m so glad we got to get out of there for a while.”

“Me too,” Allen sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Even if it was just for shopping. This weather is too nice to stay cooped up inside all day. You really couldn’t have ran out of ink at a better time.”

“Yeah, but now that I have a new bottle, the old man will just herd me back to work.” Lavi winced, glancing over at the mess of packets with all the odds and ends they had bought in the town that morning. “Honestly, I could do without it. But at least we got those shoelaces for you. Why do you need so many shoelaces, Allen? You eat them, or what?”

“Not me… But Timcanpy had chewed through all of my old ones.” Allen shook his head, peering into the blinding afternoon sky. “I have no idea what’s gotten into him lately.”

“Maybe it’s a spring thing.” Lavi closed his eye and stretched out on the grass with a satisfied groan. “It makes cats go crazy, so why not golems, too? I bet the wiring drives them bonkers when they overheat.”

“Maybe,” Allen hummed and rolled over to sit up, blinking away the stinging spots in his vision. A gust of wind rushed through his hair and blew up a cloud of dust from the dirt road ahead. Down in the distance he could already see the looming black tower of the Headquarters. They still had a way to go, but it was too early – and much too nice – to head back yet. The grass felt warm and soft under his bare feet, squeezing in between his toes and tickling his soles. Allen slowly ran his fingers through the green blades and plucked out one, wide and thick and sticky from the sap. He held it carefully between his thumbs, put his hands to his mouth and blew lightly.

The shrill, piercing whistle made Lavi sit right up beside him. His eye narrowed as he looked around frantically, hand flying to the holster on his thigh.

“What was that?”

In answer, Allen just whistled again, longer and louder.

“Hey, that’s cool!” Relaxed in an instant, Lavi scooted closer, eyeing Allen’s clasped hands with enthusiasm. “How do you do it?”

“It’s easy.” With a smile, Allen handed the grass blade over to him. “Hold your hands like this… No, no, closer. Now, keep the blade here and just… breathe out over it.”

“Gotcha.” Lavi slipped the blade in place, inhaled deeply and brought it to his mouth, his cheeks puffing out as he blew. The resulting sound lasted only two terrible seconds before he snorted into his hands, erupting in a fit of laughter.

“What the heck? It sounded like a sick elephant,” he choked out.

Allen fell back onto the grass, not even trying to rein in his amusement.

“Don’t clench your hands so tight. Look.” He reached over and cupped Lavi’s hands in his own, gently shifting them into the right position. “You have to leave some room for the air to flow. And you’re blowing too hard, you need to do it slowly.” He smoothed out the blade between Lavi’s thumbs and leaned in. The calloused fingers twitched under his touch as he pressed his lips to the warm skin. The blade let out a sharp chirp, bristling the hair on the back of his neck.

“See? Now you try.” Satisfied, Allen pulled away, fingertips skimming reluctantly over Lavi’s knuckles as he let go. Lavi sent him a skeptical glance, but obliged.

This time, it sounded like a _dying_ elephant.

“I think I broke it.”

“It takes some practice.” Allen gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder. “Just keep trying and you will get it eventually.”

“I need a new blade. This one is clearly defective,” Lavi said with a pout, flicking the stem over Allen’s toes. Allen squirmed and tucked his legs in, fighting the pleasant shiver that heated him up on the inside.

“Do you want some help?” he asked, watching Lavi comb through the grass with his nose to the ground.

“I could use it.” A warm weight pressed down on him as Lavi leaned into his lap to search the turf at his feet. His hand raked just past Allen’s knee, the disturbed blades tickling his skin. Allen held his breath as it brushed by again and again, the fleeting touch making his heart skip. Eyes cast down, he reached out as well, slowly picking at the blades in front of him. Too thin, too short, broken, not stiff enough. Lavi’s hand knocked into his every now and then, their fingers lacing and slipping apart as they smoothed through the warm green.

“How is it going?”

“Not too good… Hold on.” Lavi tapped gently at his thigh, his hand lingering there until Allen looked up. “Scoot over a bit.”

Allen blinked at him slowly.

“Really, Lavi? There’s an entire meadow all around you, and you have to look _right_ where I’m sitting?”

“Yes!” Lavi looked him dead in the eyes with a crooked smile. “How do I know you’re not hiding all the good whistling blades? Maybe that’s why I can’t find them!”

“You’re impossible,” Allen shook his head, but moved aside. Flattened stems slowly sprang back up, wobbling as he shifted them. “So? Are there any good ones?”

“There _were_ , but you crushed them.” Lavi nudged him again, his smile growing wider. “But look, I found some clover! Maybe now we’ll have more luck.”

Allen followed his eye to the clump of pinkish-white flowers by his hand.

“You know it only works when you find a four-leaf one, right?” he laughed.

“Well, then.” Lavi’s eye glistened bright in the sunshine. “Let’s get to it!”

They leaned over the trampled patch of clover, bumping into each other with their shoulders and knocking their heads together. Lavi’s breath skimmed over Allen’s cheek like the spring wind, soft and hot. The tiny leaves danced before their eyes, doubling, tripling and blending into one.

“I’ve got it!” Allen held up his find with a triumphant smile. Lavi was at it in a blink, grabbing at his wrist to pull his hand closer.

“Hey, not fair!” he whined in disappointment as the clover fell apart in Allen’s fingers. “You just twisted two bits together, that’s cheating!”

Allen couldn’t help but laugh at the childish hurt on his face.

“You have to help your luck sometimes, Lavi.”

“Yeah, right. You just hate losing, don’t you?” Lavi sulked, but a moment later his face lit up again. “Who cares about the leaves, anyway? The _flowers_ are what counts. I should take some of these for Gramps, he loves a good herbal tea.”

“Clover tea?” Allen raised his eyebrows as Lavi started to carefully pluck the flowers and put them aside in a neat pile. “What is it good for?”

“Muscle pain, mostly… Though it works as a laxative, too.” Lavi chuckled, crawling on his hands and knees to forage a patch a little bit further away. “Oh, nice, I think I see some chamomile over there, too!”

“It’s the white ones, right?” Joining him on his knees, Allen set out to work on the thick bunch Lavi pointed. The stiff stems put up an honest fight, but the heavenly scent that surrounded him was well worth it.

“Pick as much as you can. You could use it, too” Lavi called, rootling in the grass a few steps from him. “You should drink it before you go to bed, it will help you relax. Maybe you’ll stop tossing and turning in your sleep all the time.”

“You know a lot about herbs,” Allen noticed.

“I had to learn,” Lavi replied with a wry smile. “You never know when it’ll come in handy. Man, this place is worth all of Head Nurse’s med cabinets! It would be nice if we found some cornflower too, always good to have it for nasty wounds.”

“And what about these?” Allen nodded to a few tiny flowers somewhere between them, violet and white petals quivering in the wind. “Do they have any use?”

Lavi craned his neck and picked one, his eye shining.

“Wild pansies! Awesome, they’re great for a lot of things. Nice find! And do you know what else they’re called?” He turned to Allen with a grin, twirling the stem in his fingers.

“No?” Allen sent him a questioning look.

“Come-and-cuddle-me!” Without a warning, Lavi lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. The soft grass cushioned their landing, but Allen still found himself breathless as the impact knocked the air from his lungs. The blue sky swirled above his head, clouds swimming by at a dizzying pace.

“You’re kidding. And _heavy_ ,” Allen groaned, but made no effort to free himself from the arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

“I’m not,” Lavi rumbled in reply, his face pressed snug into Allen’s chest. “Seriously, they have a ton of weird common names. Heart’s delight, tickle-my-fancy, three faces in a hood.” He shifted a little and pulled himself up, rubbing his cheek against Allen’s collar like an oversized cat.

“Why do they all sound so silly?” Allen shook with laughter underneath him. Tips of Lavi’s messy hair caught on his lips, tickling softly.

“No idea.” Lavi shrugged. “But don’t let that trick you. They’re mad useful, they’ve been since ancient times. Cough, breathing problems, rheumatism… And they’re a popular ingredient in love potions, too.” He looked up with a wicked smile, resting his chin in the crook of Allen’s clavicles.

“Of course you know about that.” Allen rolled his eyes with amusement.

“Of course I do.” Lavi’s reply tickled his neck in a puff of warm breath. “Better watch out next time I bring you tea.”

“You know I won’t think twice when it comes to food.”

“Yeah. You make it almost too easy.” Lavi rolled off him at last and sat up on the ground next to him. His arms tightened on Allen’s hips, hands sneaking under the hem of his shirt. Pads of his fingers left a heated trail where they smoothed over his side, squeezing insistently. Dazed by the touch, Allen gave in like a rag doll, letting Lavi pull him up from the grass and into his lap. Face to face, with barely a breath between them, his freckles glimmered like gold in the sunshine.

“Hold still.” The words fluttered against Allen’s lips. The grip around his waist loosened and Lavi reached up with the crumpled pansy in his hand. Allen’s breath hitched as he traced the shell of his ear with the delicate petals before carefully tucking the flower behind it.

“Didn’t you want to brew tea with that?” He looked at Lavi with a teasing smile.

Lavi let out a laugh, his hand skimming lightly down Allen’s scarred cheek.

“I can always pick more. It suits you better, anyway. You should wear flowers more often.”

“That wouldn’t be very practical,” Allen chuckled.

"It’s _very_ pratical," Lavi insisted. “You’d look so pretty all the akuma would swarm to look at you, and then we’d just finish them off easily.” He slipped his fingers into Allen’s hair, braiding a few clovers in the white strands. Allen melted into his touch, his stomach fluttering like the leaves in the wind at the gentle tugs. His hand fidgeted in the grass, inches from Lavi’s leg, and it took all he had not to move it closer. Instead, he turned his attention to a clump of dandelions, poking the fluffy balls and watching them sway under his finger.

“Easily, huh? You’d like that, you lazy bum,” he said softly and tore one of the flowers off its stalk. Before Lavi could reply, the white fuzz tickled his nose as Allen blew the dandelion straight into his face.

“Hey!” Lavi sputtered, spitting some of the scattered seeds that clung to his lips. Allen laughed, but leaned closer and started picking the fluff off him with tender fingers.

“Did you know that if you blow all of a dandelion in one breath, your wish will come true?” he asked, his thumb grazing over Lavi’s temple, plucking the seeds stuck in his hair one by one.

"Will it, now?" Lavi sent him a curious glance. His breath hit Allen’s forehead in a hot wave as he puffed at his bangs, so close his lips just barely touched the flushed skin. “You look like a dandelion yourself. Will you grant my wish, too?”

Allen leaned in slowly, his eyes brighter than the blazing sun above.

“Anything you want,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Lavi’s neck to close the gap between them.


End file.
